1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pressure-operated apparatus-connecting device capable of making communication between fluid passages of a plurality of fluid pressure-operated apparatuses by connecting, in parallel, the plurality of fluid pressure-operated apparatuses of the same type or different types including, for example, filters, regulators, and lubricators.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant has already proposed a connecting mechanism for making integrated connection for a three-piece set including a filter, a regulator, and a lubricator to be used for a pneumatic pressure circuit (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-36868).
As shown in FIG. 10, the connecting mechanism integrally connects the three types of fluid pressure-operated apparatuses including the filter 1 for removing dust contained in a pressure fluid, the regulator 2 for adjusting the pressure value of the pressure fluid, and the lubricator 3 for spraying a lubricating oil in the pressure fluid so that the pressure fluid contains the lubricating oil in order to lubricate an apparatus or the like for which lubrication is required. When the fluid pressure-operated apparatuses are connected, a spacer 6, to which a pair of O-rings 5a, 5b are installed, are interposed between ports 4b, 4c of one fluid pressure-operated apparatus (for example, filter 1) and the other fluid pressure-operated apparatus (for example, regulator 2) which are disposed adjacently. The spacer 6 and the two parts (filter 1 and regulator 2) are fastened by a pair of fixing fixtures 7a, 7b on the both sides, and they are integrally connected by means of two screw members 8a, 8b. After that, the remaining one part, i.e., the lubricator 3 is connected in the same manner to an assembled fluid pressure-operated apparatus in which the two parts, i.e., the filter 1 and the regulator 2 have been already integrated into one unit. Thus, the three parts (filter 1, regulator 2, and lubricator 3) are integrated into one unit.
The connecting mechanism will be explained in more detail below. When one and the other fluid pressure-operated apparatuses are connected to one another, an operator firstly grips the one and the other fluid pressure-operated apparatuses which are disposed adjacently and which are to be connected. The spacer 6 is interposed and retained between the one and the other fluid pressure-operated apparatuses. After that, the fixing fixtures 7a, 7b are engaged with projections 10b, 10c which are disposed near the ports 4b, 4c of the fluid pressure-operated apparatuses, and they are fixed by means of the two screw members 8a, 8b. Thus, the fluid pressure-operated apparatuses are connected to one another.
Subsequently, when the remaining one part is connected to the two fluid pressure-operated apparatuses having been already connected, the operation is performed in the same manner as described above. That is, the spacer 6 is interposed and retained between the both in a state in which the remaining one part and the two fluid pressure-operated apparatuses having been already connected are gripped. After that, the fixing fixtures 7a, 7b are engaged with projections 10d, 10e which are disposed near the ports 4d, 4e of the fluid pressure-operated apparatuses, and they are fixed by means of the two screw members 8a, 8b. Thus, the plurality of fluid pressure-operated apparatuses are connected to one another.